


Movie Theater

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [20]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: I wrote this small headcanon on tumblr that has inevitably inspired several fics in my head..."Ronan occasionally calling Adam 'baby'. Not as a pet name, they both hate pet names, and they sound utterly ridiculous coming out of Ronan's mouth, but sometimes when Ronan is feeling especially charged and has Adam completely pliant against him, Ronan will say something like "tell me what you want, baby," in a low and husky growl against Adam's hearing ear, and Ronan can quite literally feel Adam melt."
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Movie Theater

The movie had been boring as fuck. Ronan huffed in irritation as he angrily marched down the slight slope of the theater’s exit with Adam’s hand in his, and Adam couldn’t help but laugh at him.

One minute they were walking down the narrow hallway towards the side exit -- naturally, their specific movie theater was one of the ones at the very end -- and the next, Adam was pinned up against the wall. He let out a small gasp of surprise, and Ronan pressed a leg firmly in between Adam's so that Adam almost needed to lift up on the balls of his feet to avoid any friction. Ronan held one of Adam’s hands pinned back next to his head as his other hand traced along his ribs under his t-shirt. The suddenness and intensity of it all left Adam breathless.

With his free hand, Adam tried to reach for the back of Ronan’s neck as he kissed and sucked at his jaw and throat, but Ronan swatted his hand away. Now unable to move, Adam panted desperately into Ronan's open mouth now only an inch apart, and Ronan looked at him hungrily with pupils blown wide.

“People are going to start leaving soon,” Adam squeaked, flustered, and quickly cleared his throat. Ronan ignored him.

"I've been wanting to do this all night," Ronan growled in Adam's hearing ear, "these new jeans are fucking hot."

Adam was quickly losing whatever tiny amount of composure he had left and lowered himself back down to find that friction against the bulge in Ronan's jeans.

"Wanna go back to the car?" Adam panted.

"No," Ronan said, "here."

That response alone, with the possibility of getting caught, almost made Adam come undone right then and there. Adam bucked his hips against Ronan and squirmed as his jeans became too uncomfortable.

“I love being the only one allowed to do this to you,” Ronan growled in Adam’s ear possessively, and Adam exhaled sharply as he tried to control his shuddered breathing. Suddenly, Adam took Ronan by surprise as he quickly grabbed Ronan’s wrist and yanked him through the exit, around the corner, and pushed him up against the brick wall.

“Not fair,” Ronan huffed with a scowl, “that’s been on my bucket list,” but he sucked in a deep, deep breath as Adam hurriedly undid the button and zipper on Ronan’s jeans. 

Ronan smirked at Adam as he hurriedly slipped his hand down Ronan’s pants and pushed himself up against Ronan’s leg to find his own friction.

“What’re you smirking at, Lynch,” Adam deadpanned as he squeezed Ronan’s balls.

With a gasp, Ronan said, “All I had to do was give you a little push, and look at you.” Ronan had learned early on that Adam had a praise kink. Ronan always thought that _he_ had something of a praise kink, but he had no idea what that even meant until he met Adam. “So good, only for me,” Ronan murmured in Adam’s ear.

Adam felt winded then at Ronan’s words, and as Ronan nipped, bit, and sucked at Adam’s neck, Ronan pressed himself against Adam’s leg to still his hand in his jeans. With Adam’s hand out of the way, Ronan lightly brushed his lips across Adam’s teasingly, feather-light, and when he reached his ear again, Ronan said “come for me, baby,” and just like that, Adam let out a deep exhale as Ronan peered into Adam’s eyes with a smirk as Adam came undone.

“Good boy,” Ronan murmured at Adam’s ear. The breath that passed across Adam’s ear caused him to let out a tiny strangled moan, and with Adam’s hand still struggling for Ronan in his jeans, Ronan came right then as well when he heard those noises that escaped Adam.


End file.
